Perception is Key
| episodenumber = 1/14 (057) | next = |sessiondate = March 6, 2019 |previous = (previous season) }} is the season premiere of . Story Day 1 Traveling evenly on two boats, eighteen players reach the island of Vanuatu. They take their spots on their respective mats. Mateo welcomed the two tribes to Survivor: Vanuatu; the two tribes cheered and clapped in excitement. Mateo reminds the two tribes that in exactly three days, the first player would be voted out of the game. Mateo provided the castaways their Buffs, Mateo tells them they are about to participate in the first reward challenge. The winners will win flint and 20 pounds of beans. After the reward challenge ends, both tribes are given a map to their beach. On Lataro beach, Laura and Aubrey instantly hit it off with each other. They both gain more respect for each other. Although Laura and Brian hit it off badly, they both agree to keep each other safe if they go to the first tribal council. Valentina pulls aside Laura, Aubrey and Ollie by the well. She tells them she gets good vibes from them. They form the first alliance of the season. Shortly later, Saxton and Valentina both find something in common. They both feel the same about each other. The members of Manaron introduce each other, and shortly seperate ways to start building their shelter. While gathering wood for the camp, India and Naya bond a little over their favorite past players. Silas calls together India, Kaycee, Justin, Brandi, Frank and Keiara, while Naya and Taron are looking for wood. He throws out an idea to create an alliance that would control the votes. Silas and Keiara get into a fight about how camp should be set up. Day 2 On Lataro beach, Laura and Ollie get into a fight about who lost the flint. Ollie lost the flint, but it was found. Arron and Saxton both form a final 2 alliance to keep the tribe stronger in the future. Aubrey and Caleigh talk about their lives back at home. Both women being fully involved in each others conversation with each other. Saxton shares story about a personal incident back at home. However, he later feels awful about the situation. He sits on the beach, regretting what he said and wishing he could quit the game. On Manaro beach, Frank builds a bench for the tribe members to sit on to talk. The camp enjoys the work Frank put into it. Taron and Naya talk about the other tribe members grouping up, and excluding them from all talks. Taron suggests that they both go search for the Hidden Immunity Idol. They agree, and slip away from camp where they search through trees until finally Naya notices a tree log oddly placed on the beach. She digs inside, and finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. She tells Taron about her discovery of the idol. Brandi shares a story privately with Kaycee about the time, she flew out to Africa to help with the people. Naya makes efforts to include herself in conversations, and relate to her tribemates. Day 3 Both tribes compete in their first immunity challenge of the season which Manaro dominates Lataro. Lataro returns camp, and Caleigh has an emotional breakdown. Brian tries to include himself in every conversation or activity the tribe is doing. He tries to listen and understand his tribe mates. Caleigh asks Brian and Aubrey to walk with her to get some water. On their walk, Caleigh proposes an idea of voting together at tribal council. They all agree. Aubrey brags about herself to the other tribemates, rubbing them the wrong way. They start talking badly about her once she leaves. Helix feels depressed from being away from his children for three days. He wanders off to sit on the beach alone. The tribe gets ready to head to Tribal Council. Challenges Reward= Challenge: Water Slaughter Two members from each tribe would battle for a life ring. The tribe that gets one of their members to have a hand on the ring and one on their scoring pole scores a point. The first tribe that scores four wins reward. Reward: Flint and 20 pounds of beans. Winner: |-|Immunity= Challenge: It’s a Long Way to the Top One by one in pairs, tribes have to make their way up a four-story high tower. On each of the floors, the pairs will throw three crates down the tower that are filled with sandbags. Once all four levels of crates have been thrown down, one pair will collect the sandbags and throw them into six holes. A flag will be raised when the holes are filled. Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Keiara Moore. *Frank Long, Helix Robles, Kaycee Lopes and Silas Moreno did not get a confessional this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Category:Vanuatu Episodes Category:Season Premieres